<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shapeshifting Vampire by LeonScottKennedyLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905946">The Shapeshifting Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover'>LeonScottKennedyLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Immortality, Immortals, Loneliness, Original Character(s), Shapeshifting, Suffering, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix is a vampire and he is lonely but can Natalia heal his heart? Natalia is a lonely immortal who by chance meets Phoenix a tormented vampire who can Shapeshift but can her kindness help him out of the darkness and into the light? Phoenix is tormented by his past and unsure of his future but maybe Natalia can change all that. Read to Find Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Evergreen forest is a two bedroom Red Cedar cabin with a wrap around deck. Leaning over the railing looking out at the lake is a man with silky flowing shoulder length wavy red velvet hair that frames his diamond shape face. His two inch onyx black nails tap against the wooden railings of the deck as the breeze blows past his bare arms. The chill of the breeze doesn’t seem to affect him even though he is wearing a formfitting navy blue tank top the shows his six pack abs and toned muscle chest. His Lee Rider black boot-cut jeans hug every toned muscle in his legs. Black Doc Martin 10 eye combat boots fitting neatly into the boot-cut jeans that make every bit of his toned body clearly visible. His deep piercing silver gray eyes stands out against his light olive brown skin that has a red undertone. A sadness can be seen in his eyes as her watches the ducks swimming on the lake. A lonely kind of sadness of that of someone who has no one to care about them. </p><p>On his toned muscular bicep is a two inch long scar that is angled and looks like someone was trying to put an x into his flesh. His left hand traces the scar as sadness fills his expression like he can no longer hide the sadness as it overwhelms him. The breeze picks up as he mutters to himself, “Phoenix don’t think about that. Why am I such an idiot?” He sighs as he runs his fingers through his silky soft red velvet hair. Closing his eyes he focused on his breathing hoping to clear his mind of the memory of how he got the scar. How could he ever hope to forget when it was caused by humans who he had trusted and befriended before they decided to stab him in the back. Phoenix knows not all humans are bad one loved him once upon a time in his life. He smiled at the thought of the woman he once loved knowing he would never see her again.</p><p>Phoenix wants to be loved again but he wonders can he trust humans or is he better off alone? He reached into the pocket on his jeans and pulled out an mp3 player hoping music my help him. Putting in his earbuds he turned on the mp3 player once it was on he looked through his music looking for a song to make him feel better. Phoenix selected Reincarnate by Motionless In White and closed his eyes focusing on the music. He began singing along to the music singing, “You pull the trigger just for fun forgetting I’m a loaded gun so hate me for the things I’ve done and not for what I’ve now become I want this I need this I love it crawling from hell, fallen from grace, and there is nothing left to take. Leaving the past to the grave so we can reincarnate.” Phoenix stopped singing and sighed as he looked at the forest watching the breeze shake the trees branches. </p><p>He noticed what appeared to be a woman in the woods staring at him. She looked sad like she was enjoying his singing and wished he hadn’t stopped. Phoenix turned off his mp3 player and put it into his pocket while he got off the deck of the cabin and went over to the woman. She was wrapped in a crimson red cloak that blew in the breeze of the night. He was surprised she didn’t run off when he got off the deck of the cabin and headed over to her. Phoenix asked, “What are you doing in the woods so late at night?” The woman smiled at Phoenix her golden yellow eyes meeting his silver gray eyes as she said, “I was out for my nightly walk when I heard singing from this direction. I haven’t ever been in this part of the forest before but I wanted to know who was singing. That’s when I saw you and I got curious about you.” Phoenix sighed as he looked at her while he covered the scar on his arm with his hand a reminder of why he should be alone because humans like her wouldn’t understand him ever. She grabbed the hand that was covering the scar pulling it towards her and said, “You look so sad why would a handsome man like you be sad?”</p><p>Phoenix felt like breaking down at that moment but kept his composure as he said, “I have been hurt by people all because I’m not like everyone else.” Phoenix felt his composure broke tears began to fall as he stood in front of a stranger. He couldn’t hold the sadness in anymore and he fell to his knees unable to stand. The woman knelt down in front of him and held his hand. Phoenix couldn’t bring himself to look up her but her squeezed her hand grateful she didn’t run off when he broke down. His vison was beginning to blur from all the tears and he didn’t know how to stop crying so he could get home but he still felt her warm hand in his so at least he wasn’t alone. She smiled glad she could be there during someone’s time of need and decided she should introduce herself and said, “My name is Natalia. What’s your name?” Phoenix could barely speak through the sobs but managed to say, “Phoenix.” Natalia smiled as she said, “Its nice to meet you Phoenix. Would you like me to help you get back to your cabin?” Phoenix answered through his sobbing, “Yes.”</p><p>Natalia helped him stand up and let him lean on her since he was still crying. She could tell he must of help this sadness in for a long time. He was taller than her by two inches. Phoenix stands at six foot tall while Natalia only stands at 5 foot 8 inches tall. She gladly help Phoenix into his cabin and even asked, “ Where do you want me to help you to the couch or I can help you to your bed?” He just pointed to a door that was open and guessed that was his room and where he wanted her to take him. She turned on the bedroom light and caught Phoenix when he tried to walk on his own and almost fell to the wooden floor. Natalia helped Phoenix onto the bed and couldn’t help but think he looked exhausted but when she tried to leave she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She turned around to see Phoenix holding her arm and looking at her before asking, “Can you stay please? I have a guest room you can use I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”</p><p>Natalia smiled and said, “Of course I will I wouldn’t leave anyone in their time of need.” Phoenix smiled as his eyes closed from exhaustion and he fell into a deep sleep. Natalia covered him with blankets after removing his boots before she went to find the guest room. She was shocked that the guest room had a king size bed just like in Phoenix’s room. The red comforter with black trim covered red sheets that are silky soft. Even the pillows were covered in silky soft red pillow cases Natalia ran her hands over the soft fabric as she wondered if Phoenix would be ok by himself in his room. Phoenix seemed so lonely to Natalia she saw him break down and she didn’t want to leave him by himself so she agreed to stay with a man she knows nothing about but he looked so sad. Natalia was glad he had a guest room but wondered if she should stay in his room the bed is big enough but that might be awkward for him. She decided to look in on him before going to sleep herself and when she walked into his room she noticed him biting his arm in his sleep. </p><p>Blood was running down his arm onto the red sheets. Natalia began shaking Phoenix trying to wake him up so he would stop biting himself. Phoenix felt someone shaking him and he woke with a start seeing Natalia was the one shaking him. Natalia was looking at him in shock as she saw his vampire fangs and realized what he meant by he’s not like everyone else. Phoenix saw the shock in her eyes but then a pain in his arm caused him to wince in pain. He looked at his own arm and realized that he had been biting his arm in his sleep apparently and that must of worried Natalia enough for her to wake him up. Natalia focused on the wound looking it over realizing he had ripped the flesh up really bad. The flesh was torn up and bleeding badly and she asked, “Where is your first aid kit? I need to treat this wound.” Wincing in pain he said, “In the bathroom under the sink.” Natalia ran off to get the first aid kit while Phoenix laid on the bed arm burning with pain. Phoenix felt like his arm was on fire he hoped Natalia would be back and treat it soon. </p><p>Natalia found the kit and ran back to the bedroom seeing more blood running down his arm than before she quickly ran up to him and opened the kit. Phoenix looked at Natalia his eyes full of pain and said, “It burns I feel like my arm is on fire.” Natalia looked worried as she began cleaning the wound very carefully but once she had it cleaned she covered it and wrapped it hoping that he would be ok. Phoenix grabbed her arm as she tried to get up and with pain filled eyes said, “Will you stay in here with me please? My arm really hurts and I don’t know what will happen when I fall asleep.” She smiled and said, “Of course I will. I want to help you in anyway I can even though I don’t know anything about you.” Phoenix smiled before wincing from the pain in his arm as he laid his head against the silky soft pillow. Natalia climbed up on the bed after removing her cloak and shoes trying to get comfy but not be too close to Phoenix. Phoenix didn’t make it easy since as soon as he fell asleep he unconsciously cuddled closer to her almost as if for comfort so Natalia got comfortable and fell asleep with Phoenix cuddled close enough she could feel his breath on her back and feel his hands curled up to his chest resting against her back. Phoenix awoke in the middle of the night feeling the burning in his arm increase as the fires of hell were burning inside the wound in his arm. His hand gripped on to a shirt as he winced in pain as he was sweating like crazy. Natalia felt a grip on her shirt and realized something wasn’t right she sat up and saw Phoenix wincing in pain his breathing very rapid and he was sweating like crazy. She felt his forehead and he was burning up Natalia looked at Phoenix and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Phoenix could barely speak because he seemed to be having trouble breathing normally as he said, “My arm it burns like the fires of hell. What’s happening to me?” Natalia couldn’t answer his question because she didn’t know what was going on but when she heard him scream as the pain continued she said, “You need a doctor Phoenix.” Phoenix screamed in pain as he pointed to the nightstand and said, “In drawer there is a card with a doctor’s number.” He screamed in pain again before continuing, “The phone is in the living room please hurry.” Phoenix clutches the sheets as he screams in pain again breathing becoming more rapid as the pain increases. Natalia opened the drawer on the nightstand and grabbed the card Phoenix mentioned before running to the living room to call the doctor. She dialed the number and listened to it ring before someone finally answered, “Who is calling me this late at night?” Natalia quickly composed herself and said, “Phoenix needs help he says his arm is burning and he is burning up I felt his forehead. Right now he is screaming in pain and griping the sheets.” The man on the other end was silent for a minute before saying, “ I’ll be right over keep him calm best you can.”</p><p>The line went dead as the man hung up leaving Natalia with only one option try keeping Phoenix calm. She ran to the room after hanging up the phone climbing onto the bed sitting next to a very sweaty and pained Phoenix. Phoenix looked at Natalia as he was hit with more pain causing him to let out a cry of pain as he clutched the sheets. Natalia rubbed his back and held him close to her trying to  soothe Phoenix. She noticed him relax as she soothed Phoenix enough for him to fall asleep against her. The doctor arrived a few minutes after Phoenix had fallen asleep and the doctor was glad she had relaxed Phoenix that made his job easier. Natalia told the doctor about the wound on his arm that he had caused by biting his arm in his sleep. Phoenix whimpered as the doctor looked at the wound with a look of this isn’t good. The doctor informed Natalia that Phoenix accidentally released his vampire venom into his wound that’s why he had the fever and his arm hurt so much. The doctor gave Natalia some medicine for Phoenix and then he left but not before warning Natalia that Phoenix isn’t just a vampire he’s also a shapeshifter. After the doctor left Natalia rested against the headboard when she noticed Phoenix suddenly turn into a black cat before changing back to normal. Natalia wondered if that happened cause he was sick of maybe dreaming about cats.</p><p>Phoenix woke up before she could think about it anymore and Phoenix looked at  her before wincing in pain while clenching his teeth to avoid screaming from the pain. Natalia just rubbed his back and told Phoenix, “The doctor came while you slept he left this medicine for you. He said you accidentally released some vampire venom into you wound when you were biting your arm which is why you have a fever and in a lot of pain. He also told me you are a vampire that can shapeshift. By the way you turned into a black cat while you slept.” Phoenix just looked at her for a long time before saying, “I sometimes  transform in my sleep depending on what I am dreaming about. I guess I was dreaming about my ideal type of cat. I have always wanted a black cat. Sorry if this is weird to you.” Natalia hugged Phoenix and said, “Not at all I may not know about you or why you have that scar on your arm but I like helping people no matter what they are. You should take some medicine and rest for now. I will be here for you when you wake up.”</p><p>Phoenix took some medicine and laid down onto the pillow and watched as Natalia got comfortable snuggling right up to him without a care in the world. Natalia’s presence was welcomed by Phoenix he has been alone for so long that he didn’t think anyone would accept him for what he is. Natalia felt comfortable and safe with Phoenix almost like she was meant to meet him. Phoenix winced in pain but with Natalia with him he felt comfortable even though he still clutched the sheets slightly from the pain. Natalia fell asleep before Phoenix did but it didn’t take long before the medicine he took sent him to dreamland. Phoenix’s dream felt real that night he felt too hot and was breathing heavily and he felt he was unable to breathe but then he felt Natalia shaking him and he woke up having trouble breathing. Natalia tried to get him to relax but he was breathing was so rapid and he was clutching her arm eyes full of pain as his arm began to bleed soaking the bandage. </p><p>Natalia focused Phoenix enough to look at her and inhale then slowly exhale until he was breathing normally again. Phoenix’s hand felt cold against her arm where he was holding it but it slowly warmed up which Natalia didn’t understand why but it didn’t matter. Once Phoenix was relaxed he quickly tried to get up but almost fell over dizzy from the fever but he didn’t understand how Natalia could make him feel so safe and made his heart beat fast. Phoenix was worried that she would leave if she found out he couldn’t be killed ever. People have tried poisons and venom only make him have a fever, stabbing him in the heart does nothing, fire doesn’t do anything, and if you try to cut off his head it only leaves a cut across the throat that would only kill a mortal. Natalia help get him back onto the bed in a sitting position. Phoenix thanked her for the help as she went to get a drink of water for him and a cool cloth for his forehead to help with the fever. Once she returned she had him lay down so she could put the cool cloth onto his forehead. He accepted the cloth and laid down the cloth felt good on his overheated forehead.<br/>
Natalia was glad to be of service in helping Phoenix get better. Phoenix looked at Natalia while she changed the bandage on his arm and said, “You can ask questions if there is anything you want to know about me.”</p><p>Natalia thought for a moment before asking, “Why was your hand so cold earlier when you grabbed my arm?” Phoenix sighed before saying, “My skin tends to be naturally colder when I am sick which only happens when poison or venom is involved.” Natalia thought before saying, “Does that mean your not able to be killed like at all?” Phoenix looked away from Natalia and sadly said, “Yes, many have tried but I can’t die ever which makes it had to find anyone who wants to be around you.” Natalia smiled and said happily, “I’m not going anywhere Phoenix that won’t make me leave because I was born immortal and also am unable to be killed.” Phoenix looked at Natalia in shock glad he met someone who didn’t care because they also can’t be killed. Natalia walked over to the dresser putting the first aid kit on it before pulling out a clean navy blue tank top and Lee Riders black boot-cut jeans for Phoenix to change into later. Phoenix watched her graceful movements as she set the clothes down then he shifted slightly sending excruciating pain through his arm that was just freshly bandaged causing him to let a scream of pain. Natalia rushed over making sure he was ok before going to make Phoenix some food and saying, “You should change into some clean clothes and if you need something more comfortable than jeans you can get it just be careful so you don’t get dizzy again.” </p><p>Natalia was no longer in the room leaving Phoenix alone to change. Phoenix sat up slowly to make sure he wouldn’t get dizzy when he was ready he slowly moved to the dresser so he could grab his black pajamas pants to wear. Phoenix opened the bottom drawer and pulled out his black batman pajama pants setting them on the bed. He pulled off his sweat covered tank top and jeans throwing them to the side before grabbing the black batman pajama pants and putting them on. Phoenix put his shirt on carefully trying to avoid aggravating his arm wound. Once dressed Phoenix sat down on the bed and took a sip from the glass of water Natalia brought in earlier. Phoenix set the cup back onto the nightstand before laying back down feeling slightly dizzy from moving so much. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the cabin as Natalia cooked Phoenix thought wow that smell wonderful as his stomach began to grumble. Natalia shortly after the sounds stopped from the kitchen appeared in his bedroom doorway with a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. Phoenix sat up and said, “I appreciate all the help. I don’t usually make myself sick by biting myself in my sleep. It is very rare that happens to me.” Natalia smiled and said, “I’m glad it does happen very often but I am happy to help. Now eat up you need your strength.” Phoenix gladly started eating the wonderful meal Natalia cooked for him and while he was eating she got his medicine the doctor gave him out for him so he could get better. Phoenix thanked her and said, “Is there anything else you want to know about me? Or maybe you can tell me a something about you.”</p><p>Natalia smiled and said, “I am curious how you became unable to die.” Phoenix looked at her while he chewed on a piece of bacon before saying, “I was born this way. I haven’t thought about it before though.” Natalia looked amazed and said, “You never tried to find out?” Phoenix sighed and sadly said, “Both of my parents were human and many times asked trying to find out why I was a vampire and they were both human. My parents only ever told me that I shouldn’t ask such questions so I eventually stopped asking. They aren’t even alive anymore so I can’t get the answer from them” Natalia looked saddened by that fact and said, “That’s horrible so you have no clue why you have shapeshifting abilities or even why you’re a vampire?” Phoenix looked into her golden yellow eyes and said, “Pretty much I am clueless to why I am what I am. But I am the only one that’s all I know.” Natalia sighed and said, “I was born immortal to human parents but my parents were good parents. I asked my parents once why I was immortal they simply told me that they didn’t know why but it must be a gift from the heavens which made me feel better about it. My parents are dead too so I have been alone for awhile myself.” Phoenix set the tray aside a gave Natalia a hug and said, “I am sorry but I am glad we met maybe this is fate after all but who knows. I am just glad to have someone to talk to.” Natalia felt bad that Phoenix has been alone probably longer than she has been so she smiled and gave him a hug before taking the tray out of the room. Phoenix laid down worn out and a bit sleepy from the medicine so it wasn’t long before Phoenix was fast asleep.</p><p>When Natalia returned to the room she saw Phoenix was fast asleep so she pulled the red comforter with black trim over him then took his dirty clothes to the hamper in the laundry room of the cabin. She went to do the dishes while Phoenix slept hoping he wouldn’t hurt himself in his sleep again but her hope was dashed when she heard screams coming from the bedroom. Natalia raced into the bedroom only to see long deep claw marks covering his already wounded arm which was completely uncovered. The marks covered all the way to the shoulder and were at least two inches deep. His two inch long onyx black nails were dripping blood onto the  wooden floors. Phoenix’s arm was hanging over the side of the bed making a puddle of blood on the wooden floor Natalia had to act quickly. She grabbed the first aid kit and began cleaning the wounds which only caused Phoenix more pain but once the wounds were clean she wrapped up his arm all the way up to the shoulder then put the kit back onto the dresser. Phoenix was looking at her from were he laid on the bed he was laying on his stomach not saying anything. Natalia was worried about Phoenix so she asked, “Phoenix what happened? Why did you claw up your arm?”</p><p>Phoenix’s voice was filled with sadness as he said, “I’m sorry I don’t know why. I think I was having a nightmare.” Natalia helped Phoenix sit up she noticed he looked weak probably from the blood loss but she couldn’t leave him alone not when his nightmares might be making him injure himself. She asked, “Do you remember what the nightmare was about?” Phoenix looked at her with sad eyes and said, “Humans were trying to kill me. They were stabbing me repeatedly and in my dream I was clawing at one of them. I guess I started clawing my arm at that point in the dream. The dream felt so real Natalia.” Natalia hugged Phoenix and said, “Its ok you didn’t mean to and I am here to help you. I won’t go anywhere until you no longer need me.” Phoenix sighed and said, “But what if I will always need you?” Natalia smiled at Phoenix and said, “Then I will be here forever then you won’t ever be alone. Rest now but I will be right beside you while you sleep.” Phoenix smiled as he settled down into the bed knowing someone cared about him.</p><p>Phoenix didn’t take long to fall asleep with Natalia watching over him hoping he doesn’t have any more nightmares. Natalia read a book while Phoenix slept he looked so peaceful and when she felt his forehead his fever seemed to be slowly going down. Natalia looked at his bandaged arm and noticed blood soaking the bandage which meant she would have to change it once Phoenix woke up. Phoenix didn’t stay peaceful through his sleep after a few hours he began screaming and thrashing in his almost like he was fighting someone in his nightmare. Natalia acted quickly before he could hurt himself or her so Natalia pulled Phoenix close and said, “It’s ok Phoenix you’re okay. You’re safe please calm down.” Phoenix slowly seemed to relax in his sleep as she held him close cuddling him. She cuddled Phoenix not caring if the blood soaking the bandage got on her dark blue t-shirt all Natalia cared about was making sure Phoenix was ok.</p><p>Natalia moved he shoulder length wavy navy blue hair with snow white highlights away from her diamond shaped face. Her flawless pecan brown skin with a golden yellow undertone complements her beautiful golden yellow eyes. Her curvy yet toned muscular physique stand out through he tight formfitting navy blue v neck t-shirt. Her two inch long onyx black nails tapping against her formfitting Lee Riders black boot-cut jeans that hug her every sensual toned muscular curve. Natalia’s black lace up 10 eye Doc Martin combat boots still sitting in the guest room with her crimson red cloak with black Sherpa lined interior. Her heart shaped lips that are as soft as rose petals place a light kiss on Phoenix’s warm forehead as she cuddles him hoping to keep his nightmares away. Phoenix stirred as he slowly was waking up noticing his bandage was soaked in blood and Natalia was cuddling him very tenderly. Phoenix sat up as Natalia moved so he could get up and she said, “You had a nightmare and started screaming and thrashing around like you were fighting someone. To prevent you from hurting yourself and to help you calm down I cuddled you. I even told you that you were safe and you calmed down bsck to peaceful sleep.”</p><p>Phoenix smiled and said, “I appreciate that I am glad you’re here.” Phoenix looked at her lips noticing how soft the look and kissable they seem Natalia noticed him staring and said, “Let’s get this bandage changed since its soaked and by the way my lips are as soft as they look if you were wondering.” Phoenix blushed realizing she noticed him staring at her heart shaped lips. Natalia carefully removed the old bandages before grabbing the first aid kit that way she could check the wounds. She open the first aid kit grabbed some clean bandages and began to very carefully wrap the bandage around his wounds without causing Phoenix any pain. Once wrapped Natalia took care of the first aid kit and the old bandages before going to make Phoenix and herself a nice dinner. Phoenix stayed in the bed sitting up looking at his bandaged arm wondering how he could do so much damage in two days in his sleep to one arm. Phoenix decided to distract himself so he chose to sing Breathe Into Me by Red. He began  singing, “And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me and this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you and this is who I am, when I don’ know myself anymore.” Natalia listened to Phoenix sing when she decided to join in on the singing, “And this is what I choose when it’s all left up to me. Breathe your life into me I can feel you  I’m falling, falling faster breathe your life into me I still need you I’m falling, falling breathe into me breathe into me.”</p><p>Phoenix walked out of the bedroom trying not to move too fast and said, “You’re a wonderful singer Natalia you have a great voice.” Natalia blushed and said, “Thanks but you’re more talented than me at singing.” Phoenix laughed as he sat the kitchen table and said, “ I’ve had way too many years to perfect my singing skills. When you’ve been around for two hundred years you get good at many skills. Especially when you’re all alone.” Natalia looked sad hearing that for two hundred years he’s been all alone she thought carefully before she said, “That’s sad but I am wondering how you’re feeling?” Phoenix sighed and said, “My arm is sore and covered in wounds, I feel dizzy if I get up to fast or do too much, and I feel like I been in an oven for how sweaty I am. But I feel better having a caring woman like you helping me. If I didn’t meet you I probably would be face first on the hardwood floor by now. Also my wounds would have gone untreated. So I appreciate your concern.” Natalia blushed bright red at his compliment so all she could say is  “You’re welcome I am more than happy to happy to help.” Natalia served the pasta onto plates and brought them to the kitchen table and Phoenix graciously accepted the plate. As they ate Phoenix decided that he wanted to ask Natalia about herself. Phoenix thought carefully about what to ask Natalia before asking, “Do you live in the woods as well or somewhere near the woods?” Natalia finished what was in her mouth before saying, “I live near the edge of the woods closest to the town. Which is where I grew up and after my parents died I stayed in their cottage at the edge of the woods.” Phoenix looked at her amazed that she was such a strong woman before saying, “When my parents died I couldn’t stand being in the home I grew up in so I retreated to this cabin that I had built so I could escape my parents when I needed to. You must be a strong woman to be able to stay where your parents lived.” Natalia smiled and said, “I was raised to be strong and I have a lot of fond memories in that cottage.”</p><p>Phoenix took a bite of his food when suddenly a shooting pain went through his bandaged arm. He held his arm and winced as he tried to hold back a cry of pain. Natalia ran over and examined his arm trying to figure out what had caused the sudden pain to shoot through his arm. Phoenix smiled through the pain at Natalia who could she the pain in his eyes and said, “Thanks for being so caring Natalia. I really appreciate it. But right now I think I should go lay down maybe that would help.” As Phoenix got up he almost fell over but Natalia caught him and checked his forehead and he was burning up bad. Natalia helped him into bed before running to get a cool cloth for him. When she returned he gladly took the cloth while she got him some of his medicine hoping it would help. Phoenix gladly took the medicine and asked, “Stay with me please. I would appreciate you being here in case I have a nightmare. You’re good at making them go away.” Natalia smiled and said, “I will let me just take care of the food. I will put it in the fridge so we can have it tomorrow.” Phoenix  looked at her with a smile and said, “Ok and thank you.” Natalia smiled while saying, “You’re welcome.” Natalia quickly put the food away so she could rush back to Phoenix who was asleep by the time she returned to the room.</p><p>She carefully climbed onto the bed and cuddled close to Phoenix before falling asleep herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix while sleeping began cuddling up to Natalia only for Natalia to wake up seeing laying right up against her back. Natalia carefully turned around to face Phoenix who was peacefully sleeping and Natalia didn’t want to disturb his sleep. She decided to go back to sleep facing Phoenix but an hour after Natalia went back to sleep Phoenix awoke feeling nauseous. Phoenix quickly ran to the bathroom barely making it time to vomit into the toilet. He pulled his hair out of the way to avoid getting vomit in his silky red velvet hair. Natalia awoke hearing the sound of someone puking and when she noticed Phoenix wasn’t in bed she ran to the bathroom. Phoenix was on his knees leaning over the toilet puking up all he gad in his stomach. Natalia walked over to Phoenix and rubbed his back hoping it would help him. Phoenix finally stopped puking but was exhausted and felt like his whole body was too warm. Natalia helped Phoenix off the floor and led him back to the bed so he could lay down and she could change the bandage on his arm. Natalia carefully unwrapped his arm and what she saw wasn’t good at all. Phoenix’s wounds were showing no signs of getting better. Phoenix began coughing as she put on the fresh bandage for his arm. Phoenix was coughing hard enough that it hurt his chest and all he could do was look at Natalia eyes full of pain asking for help.</p><p>Natalia quickly ran to the phone and called the doctor Phoenix needed to be looked over to find the cause of his suffering. The doctor answered on the third ring and said, “Let me guess Phoenix isn’t doing well still right?” Natalia sighed and said, “That’s right I don’t think the medicine has helped he puked this morning.” The doctor sighed and said, “His body is reacting to the venom that’s all that is going on with Phoenix. But I can bring a secondary medicine that can help if taken with the other medication I gave him. This new medicine will help with the negative effects the venom is causing.” Natalia smiled and said, “Thank you for helping I will see you once you arrive. I will be in the bedroom with Phoenix when you arrive.” Natalia heard a click on the other end of the line and then hung up the phone. Phoenix watched Natalia as she entered the room and said, “It’s the venom causing this isn’t it?” Natalia sighed as she rubbed his back and said, “Unfortunately yes but the doctor has a medicine that you can take along with what he’s already gave you that should help.” Phoenix rested his head on her shoulder as he snuggled up next to her and said, “I am glad you are here to help. I hate being alone especially when I get sick from venom or poison.” Natalia wrapped her arms around Phoenix and said, “Anytime but try to rest for now ok.”</p><p>Phoenix smiled at Natalia and said, “I will try. Shouldn’t be hard though I feel so exhausted.” Natalia laughed and Phoenix felt her body reverberate with the laugh as he closed his eyes completely exhausted from all the puking. The doctor arrived shortly after Phoenix had fallen asleep to bring the medicine. Natalia explained to the doctor how Phoenix ended up clawing up his arm which made the doctor pull out a spray that would help remove the venom from the wound. The doctor explained that even Phoenix’s nails can become venomous but the venom would kill the victim. Natalia looked sad as she looked at Phoenix who was peacefully sleeping against her shoulder hoping life would be better for him. The doctor set the spray and medicine on the nightstand and left quietly to not wake Phoenix. Phoenix started to shift against Natalia when she noticed he was starting to shake as if from being cold. Phoenix was even gripping his wounded arm very tightly. Natalia wasn’t sure what to do but she knew that she had to do something. She carefully pulled the comforter over herself and Phoenix hoping that might help. Phoenix slowly stopped shaking after the comforter was pulled over him and Natalia. Natalia felt his skin and realized it felt ice cold but was slowly warming up which meant she did the right thing and that made her glad knowing she was able to help. Phoenix woke from a dead sleep feeling nauseous and a burning pain in his arm so he quickly ran to the bathroom and get there in perfect time to puke into the toilet. His silky hair pushed away so he doesn’t get vomit in it as he pukes up bile and whatever was left in his stomach. Phoenix clutched his arm which was burning to high hell it felt like hellfire was running through his veins. Phoenix tried not to scream from the pain but he couldn’t stop himself because of how bad it hurt. The pain was spreading through to his chest like the venom was spreading from the wound to other parts of his body. </p><p>Phoenix screamed as more pain hit him making him white knuckle a towel rack that is on the bathroom wall. Natalia heard the pained screams and ran to find out what was wrong with Phoenix. When Natalia reached the bathroom Phoenix was laying on the floor screaming in pain barely able to move. Natalia quickly helped Phoenix to his feet which mad his pain worse making him scream out in pain. Once in the bedroom she started unwrapping the wound so she could treat it and hopefully that would remove some of the pain. The spray was easy to apply to the wound and as Natalia sprayed the wound Phoenix seemed to be in less pain. Phoenix watched Natalia wrapping up the wound after spraying it with a spray that seemed to effect the venom in the wound. Natalia finished wrapping the wound and gave Phoenix one dose of each medication the doctor gave him. Phoenix took the pills and let Natalia help him get under the comforter so he could relax and maybe rest to rid his body of the venom. Natalia wondered why a vampire would have venom in their teeth and claws but not all the time. She would ask Phoenix later about it but she figured she should cook some food for the both of them. Natalia figured a simple meal like chicken noodle soup would be best since Phoenix was having issues keeping food down. Phoenix felt warm but he knew that was just the fever which slowly seemed to be getting better and the medicine seemed to be helping.</p><p>Phoenix slowly became sleepy from the medicine and pass out dead asleep into a dreamless sleep. Natalia sang as she cooked singing Killer In The Mirror by Set It Off. Natalia sang, “Look out, they’re closing in on you now wake up, or you’ll wake up six feet down nobody’s got your back in this town knock em in the teeth now.” She happily sings, “Out here there’s no negotiation no room to start a conversation before you get a taste it’s taken  never let your guard down.” The soup on the stove was now well  heated so Natalia stopped singing and took the pot off the burner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> She served the soup into two bowls taking hers to the kitchen table to eat deciding that it would be best to let Phoenix sleep a bit longer. Phoenix awoke to Natalia walking in with a tray of food and a glass of orange juice for him. He sat up so Natalia could set the tray on his lap and once the tray was on his lap Natalia climbed onto the bed to sit with Phoenix. Natalia looked at Phoenix and said, “I was wondering why do you have venom in your teeth and nails? Are they claws or nails? What does the venom do? Does it turn people into vampires?” Phoenix smiled and said, “That is a lot of questions but the venom doesn’t turn people into vampires its like a poison much like if you get bitten by a poisonous snake but there is no way to save the victim of a vampires venom.” Natalia listened as Phoenix continued, “The venom only is active when we want it to be so vampires can drink from a person without killing them but vampires can only turn people if the person drinks the vampires blood.” </p><p>Phoenix ate a couple spoonfuls of soup and took a drink of orange juice before saying, “My nails are my claws so its up to you which you perfer to call them. The venom is a way to protect ourselves and stop people from trying to kill us. I try not to use my venom though.” He went back to eating while waiting for Natalia to absorb the information he just told her. Natalia looked at Phoenix and said, “I never knew that about vampires I am glad you told me Phoenix. And I know that was a lot of questions so thanks for answering them.” Phoenix smiled as he looked at her and said, “I am glad to help you learn about vampires but so you know a vampires venom can even kill vampires. I am not able to die so that’s why it makes me sick instead of killing me.” Natalia looked down at the bed and said, “So if you were a normal vampire I would be watching you slowly die right now. Is that what your saying?” Phoenix looked sad and said, “Yes that would be the case if I was a normal vampire instead of being truly unable to die. It’s a hard fact to live with but I live with it every time this happens.” He went back to eating his soup avoiding looking at Natalia because he didn’t want to see the sadness in her eyes. Natalia sighed and said, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing your not a normal vampire. I am glad I got to meet you. Look at me Phoenix.” Phoenix looked at Natalia and sadly said, “You don’t understand what’s it like because of being a vampire I accidentally killed my parents.”</p><p>Natalia put her hand onto Phoenix’s shoulder and asked, “What are you talking about?” Phoenix looked sadly at Natalia and said, “I got mad at my parent and I couldn’t control my venom at the time. I clawed my dad cutting them across the chest and my mom got cut across her arm. After that my parents got sick the doctor who came here was the doctor my parents had. He’s immortal and he found the venom in their blood and he asked me what happened. When I explained what happened he taught me how to control my venom but it wasn’t easy. It took a week for my parents to die and it was my fault.” Natalia looked at Phoenix as he began to cry and said, “It was an accident and you didn’t mean to so please stop crying. You aren’t a bad person just cause you accidentally killed your parents.” Phoenix looked at Natalia and said, “ Thank you for not hating me Natalia.” Natalia smiled at Phoenix and said, “You’re welcome Phoenix you rest I’ll go do the dishes and figure out dinner for us okay?” Phoenix smiled and said, “Okay Natalia. I will rest but I don’t feel as bad since that spray was used on my wound.” Natalia smiled as she was walking out of the room with the tray said, “That’s good news but still rest it will help.” Phoenix laid down and settled in the bed getting comfortable before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. Natalia began to sing Killer I. The Mirror by Set It Off again singing, “Get back, put your hands up kinda messes up, but it’s tough luck and I’m sorry, but I don’t feel bad for you cause I know if, you could switch this you’d be dishin’ out the same shit, sayin' sorry, but I don’t feel bad.” </p><p>She scrubbed the soup pot as she continued singing, “Now I know there’s no one I can trust I used to think there was. Tell me that I’m cutthroat I think you got your eyes closed feel the fear. And swallow back the tears let weakness disappear there’s nobody but me here the killer in the mirror.” Natalia felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she thought of what Phoenix had said about killing his parents. She wondered if he saw himself as a killer and that’s why he cover the mirror in the bathroom. Natalia felt bad that Phoenix might no want to look at his reflection so he wouldn’t have to see a killer in the mirror everyday. She composed herself and focused on dishes as she began singing once more singing, “Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror. Where did, all of the good people go? They hide, behind the bars on windows in hope, they can forget we’re close. Tryna get some of what they’ve got cause I, used to believe in justice a place, where there was better judgment. But now, I’m feeling so disgusted by the have its and the have nots.” Natalia began to dry the small amount of dishes as she continued singing, “Get back, put your hands up kinda messed up, but it’s tough luck. And I’m sorry, but I don’t feel bad for you cause I know if, you could switch this you’d be dishin’ out the same shit, sayin' sorry, but I don’t feel bad.” She opened a cupboard and began putting away the bowls as she sang, “Now I know there’s no one I can trust I used to think there was. Tell me that I’m cutthroat I think you got your eyes closed feel the fear. And swallow back the tears let weakness disappear  there’s nobody but me here the killer in the mirror. Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror.”</p><p>As Natalia put away the pan she used to make the soup she thought about getting Phoenix out a clean outfit for when he woke up. Natalia walked to the bedroom singing as she was getting out an outfit for Phoenix singing, “Knock em in the teeth now never let ya guard down. Get some of what they’ve got have it and the have nots. Knock em in the teeth now never let ya guard down when they step in your house. Knock, knock, knock  em all the fuck out!” She pulled out a pair of pikachu pajama pants and a loose fitting tank top for Phoenix as she continued singing, “Now I know there’s no one I can trust I used to think there was. Tell me that I’m cutthroat I think you got your eyes closed. Feel the fear and swallow back the tears let weakness disappear. There’s nobody but me here the killer in the mirror. Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror. Feel the fear and swallow back the tears let weakness disappear. There’s nobody but me here the killer in the mirror. Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror.” She smiled as she finished the song and saw Phoenix sleeping so peacefully glad her singing didn’t disturb his sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>